


Wrong Winchester Turned Right

by nzwijacz18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzwijacz18/pseuds/nzwijacz18
Summary: Reader jumps on the back of who she thought was her best friend but after quickly realizing her mistake she runs off to the concert she is attending. Only a few minutes later she is joined by the man she'd just jumped on, who also happened to be the older brother of her best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Dean/Reader fanfic and only the second fanfic I've ever written... I'm still learning...

You were looking through the crowds of people, trying to get a glimpse of your best friend. He told you he would meet you at the gate at five but it was going on six and you still hadn’t seen him. The concert was supposed to start at seven and you wanted to get a good seat. Your best friend was always late for everything but just this once you’d hoped he would be better. You pulled your phone out and punched in his number. While you waited for him to pick up you spotted a man’s head above the crowd, his dark hair highlighted by the sun. Finally. You ran up to him and jumped on his back.

“Next time you’re going to be an hour late you could give me a call,” you whispered.

“I didn’t realize I was late,” the voice that came out was definitely not your best friends, it was much deeper than your friends.

You jumped to the ground and took a shaky step back. “I’m so sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

The body belonging to the deep voice turned to look at you. “Clearly.”

You were speechless. Those eyes, green and piercing, bore through you. Your cheeks burned and you tried to take another step backwards but the crowd around you pushed you closer to him. “Again, I’m sorry. From the back you looked an awful lot like my friend I’ve been waiting for.”

“You greet all your friends like that?”

You scowled. “Not that it’s any of your business, but no I don’t.” You scanned the crowd hoping you’d spot him but he was still nowhere to be seen. You checked your phone but there was still nothing from him. You were going to kill him when you got your hands on him. “Okay, well, this has been so fun but I’m going to go now.”

“Hey, wait, what’s your name?”

You glanced over your shoulder, “Never gonna happen.” You pushed through the crowds trying to run away from those green eyes and strong arms. You’d just embarrassed yourself in front of a very attractive man and it was safe to say you didn’t come across many of those in your life.

“Ticket?”

After your ticket was scanned you swerved through the people heading for the seats in the back. The stone benches were still pretty empty so you were able to find a good seat near the middle where you would have a good view of the screen and the stage. You dropped your sweater on the space next to you, still holding out hope your best friend would find his way to the concert.

“Is this spot taken?”

You recognized that voice and with a groan you looked up into a pair of bright green eyes. “Yes.”

“I’m Dean by the way.”

“I didn’t ask.”

Dean laughed. “Come on, the least you can do for me, after jumping on my back, is tell me your name.”

Your rolled your eyes and twisted your fingers together. “Fine. I’m (Y/N).”

“(Y/N),” Dean said your name, letting it roll off the tongue in a smooth, deep tone. “I’ve got some news for you (Y/N).”

He’d just said your name twice and for some stupid reason you couldn’t keep your bodily reactions under control. Your cheeks were on fire and your chest was starting to itch from the burning and nerves. “Can you make it quick? The opener will be starting soon.”

“Sammy sent me in his place.”

Your breath caught in your throat. “You’re Sam’s older brother Dean Winchester? So many things are starting to make sense now.”

You’d piqued Dean’s interest and he now turned to face you. “Like what?”

“Like why I thought you were Sam, even though you are a bit shorter than him. You Winchester’s and your flannels though, how was I supposed to know it wasn’t him?” You glanced at Dean, immediately regretting the decision. You couldn’t take your eyes off him. “Plus there’s your inherent ability to drive me batty. From what I’ve heard you tend to be a bit obnoxious.”

Dean brought a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. “I can’t believe my brother would say such hurtful things.”

“Well, sorry I didn’t recognize you at first.” You thought about the few pictures you’ve seen of Sam and Dean together but realized that there really weren’t any. If you thought hard enough you’d seen a few of Sam with Dean but those were from when they were kids and only one or two from the teen years. It was no wonder you didn’t recognize Dean.

“Eh, Sammy and I hadn’t been the closest until recently. He asked me to come because he had some research he needed to get done.”

You sighed. Research. This was supposed to be the one night you two took off. No vampires, no faeries, no monsters; however, Sam chose research over free time, as per usual. You’d been hunting with Sam for quite some time now, you’d taken over when Dean and Sam had decided to call it quits for awhile. With Dean back though Sam wouldn’t need you anymore and apparently it meant he didn’t have to hang out with you anymore either.

“Earth to (Y/N),” Dean waved a hand in front of your face.

You picked up your sweater and clamped your hands together, resting them on your lap. “Look, let’s just watch the show and be done with this night.”

Dean didn’t argue with you. He turned back towards the stage and pulled his phone out. He shot Sammy a text to prepare him for the onslaught of anger that he noticed was brewing inside of you. Your (Y/E/C) eyes had thrown him off balance, but it was when you jumped on his back that he knew he wanted to get to know you a little bit more. He was drawn to your snark, your strong willed attitude. You were Sammy’s best friend, so that should stop him from pursuing anything more but after only a short time with you he knew he wanted to see you again.

\-----

The concert was enjoyable, it would have been better if your best friend had been at your side but Dean wasn’t all that bad. Kansas was a group you’d always liked, perhaps they weren’t your favorite but the tickets were cheap and for someone with no actual income you took what you could get. You’d caught yourself singing along to some of their more obscure songs with Dean and, even though you didn’t particularly like your singing voice, you had a nice time with him.

“So,” Dean said as you approached your car, “Try not to be too rough on Sammy, okay?”

“I can’t be too mad at him anymore, you weren’t horrible company.” You pulled your door open and faced him. “Tell Sammy that research better have been worth it and that I’ll call him in the morning for an update.” Dean swiped your phone from your back pocket as you turned to get into your car. “Hey! What are you doing?”

Dean punched his number in and saved it. “Text me when you get home.” Dean handed your cell back to you.

“I can handle myself.”

“I’m sure you can but for my sanity, and Sammy’s, just text me.”

You rolled your eyes but gave Dean a small nod.

\-----

“Thanks for covering for me tonight,” Sam said after Dean tossed himself onto the extra bed in the motel room. “I feel awful that I couldn’t go with her but this vampire finally came out of hiding and I had to take care of him.”

“She thinks you were just doing research.” Dean checked his phone but still didn’t have a text from you. “However, I’d be glad to cover for you again if you ever have some more research.”

Sam turned his eyes on his big brother. “Why?”

“Oh, come on Sammy, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed?” When Sam continued to glare at Dean he knew that his brother knew where he was going with this. “She’s hot Sam, but more than that she’s feisty and strong. I’m thinking of taking her out.”

Sam laughed. “Fat chance in hell she’ll say yes to that. (Y/N) hasn’t dated anyone, ever.”

Dean sat up, still holding his phone in his hand waiting for that text. “Really? Interesting. Look, I know she’s your best friend but when she jumped on my back tonight thinking it was you I knew that I was gonna want to see her again. She doesn’t put up with any shit and despite my few attempts at flirting with her she brushed me off. She’s intrigued me in every way and I’m going to ask her out.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I swear to God, Dean, if you hurt her in any way I will kick your ass.”

Dean held up his hands in mock defense. “I think she’d kick my ass before you have the chance.”

Since Sam knew he was right he let it go. “She jumped on your back?”

“Yeah, it was quite comical. As soon as she heard my voice she freaked out.” Dean’s phone buzzed and he saw a quick ‘I made it’. “I’ve got a phone call to make, I’ll be by Baby.”

You were half tempted to drop your phone in the toilet when you saw Dean’s name and the wink emoji pop up on your screen, but you figured you could hear what he had to say. “Dean.”

“Well, hey there. How was your drive?”

“Fine. Can I help you with something?”

“(Y/N) I had a really good time with you tonight. Better than expected.”

You growled, “Thank you.”

Dean laughed. “Can I take you for breakfast in the morning?”

“I was actually thinking about going to get something to eat now,” you said. “You could join me.” You weren’t sure what you were doing but those green eyes were magical and when you left the concert you’d decided that you’d been alone long enough. You were ready to try something new and he seemed like the perfect guy to do that with. Although he was your best friends older brother you couldn’t help but want to see Dean again, plus Sam’s the one that sent him to you anyways. You were also hoping your abrupt change in attitude would throw Dean off just a little.

“I’m at the motel with Sammy, there’s a cafe just up the road, meet there?”

Unfortunately, Dean still seemed calm and arrogant. Slipping your shoes back on you headed for your car. “Yeah, I’ll see you there.” You had no idea what was going to come of this but that didn’t stop the flutter in your stomach or the smile across your face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This initially started as a one-shot, but I decided I liked it enough that I wanted to write more. I don't know if people wanted this but I did so here it is, there is more coming too.

You stared at the cafe, suddenly unsure if you were making the right choice. Your stomach was yelling at you to get over yourself and go get some damn food but the nerves twisting through you had you second guessing yourself. You were the one that told him he could join you so what was the big deal now? Without having a reasonable answer you pulled yourself up by your bootstraps and tossed your door open. Money secured in one pocket, keys in the other, you shut your door and walked to the cafe with your head held high.

Dean watched you walk in from his spot at the counter. He’d been pretending not to check the door for the last ten minutes while he sipped at the steaming cup of coffee the waitress had placed in front of him within seconds even though there were other customers clearly waiting for her attention to find its way to them. He had muttered a gruff ‘thank you’ but had made sure not to give her any misguided signals.

“Thanks Chuck,” Dean mumbled when he heard the bell above the door ring and he spotted you. He swiveled on his stool and faced you. “(Y/N).”

You dropped onto the stool next to him, “Dean.” You snagged a menu from behind the counter since the waitress hadn’t even looked in your direction yet. “Did you order yet?”

“Just the coffee,” Dean said, raising his mug.

You scrunched your nose and scanned the menu. Water and french toast with berries on it were your go to but tonight you felt like switching things up a bit. When the waitress finally decided to give you the time of day, her eyes focused more on Dean then the pad she was writing your order on, you ordered water with the big breakfast they offered.

“I’ll have what she’s having, minus the water,” Dean said, hoping his friendly smile was taken as just that, friendly.

“If you drank water you might extend your life a little bit.”

Dean shrugged, finished his coffee. “I’m happy with my life, it can end when it wants.” Dean slid the cup towards the end of the counter, signaling the perky waitress.

You watched the waitress lean just a bit too far forward as she poured more coffee in the mug Dean emptied. Her eyes flicked in your direction only a couple of times, quietly assessing the threat level. You dropped your hand over his forearm, gently massaging, and smiled when the waitress turned a glare in your direction. The ice in her eyes made you believe you’d have to be careful when you got your food. She smiled at Dean but gave you one last glare before stalking off to attend to another patron. You removed your arm after she turned her back.

“You’re welcome.”

“For?”

“That waitress was getting ready to take you on this counter. Her behavior was embarrassing.”

Dean chuckled, ignoring the ghost feeling of your hand on his arm. “Are you always possessive?”

You straightened your back. “I was just trying to help.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Irritating you seemed to just come natural for him. “Well, I did actually appreciate it, she’s been eyeing me the whole time I was here. I immediately thanked Chuck when you walked through the door.”

“I’m sure Chuck had a hand in me showing up.” You rolled your eyes, wishing your food would just show up already. “Sam said the last time you heard from him you had reunited him with his sister.”

“I like to believe he’s still looking out for us occasionally. I mean I don’t do that whole prayer thing normally but when Sammy and I called it quits for the last couple years I asked Chuck to look out for him.”

“Well, I guess Chuck thought I could do the job.”

Dean was about to toss in some witty reply but the waitress chose that moment to come back with the food. She eyed Dean but kept the flirting hidden, which meant Dean did owe you one. He let you eat, as you seemed to be starving at the rate you shoveled the food into your mouth. He liked a girl who could eat, and ate normal food, not that green leafy stuff Sam seemed to like.

You swallowed another bite of eggs and took a gulp of water. “Are you going to eat or just stare?”

“I’m trying to figure out how you and my brother are such good friends when you can eat like that.”

“Yeah, he told me that having me around was like you never having left except I’d eat a cheesecake over pie any day. I’m also better looking and not as obnoxious.”

Dean scoffed. “Cheesecake over pie? You’re insane.” Dean took a couple of bites mulling over what you said. You were good looking, no denying that. The implication that he was obnoxious stung a little since that was the second time that day you had said something along those lines. All you had to go off of was what Sam had told you but that doesn’t mean you can’t give him a chance without Sam’s words impacting your behavior.

“You alright there?”

“Just thinking that I should get a clean slate with you. Sam’s got his reasons for telling you what he has but maybe you should make up your mind on your own.”

You hadn’t expected, at least not after what Sam had told you, that Dean would be sensitive to your criticism. “Answer one question for me first: How could you leave your baby brother to take on this stuff by himself?”

Dean’s stomach churned, his heart beat fast, his fists clenched. “So that’s what he told you then? I didn’t think we’d left things on such bad terms that that was how he would feel.” Dean drained the coffee from the mug and took another bite of egg before continuing. “When I stole Sam’s life from him so we could find our dad I didn’t expect for the hunting to last this long. Sure we’ve had our ups and downs, died a couple times too, but I always thought Sam would get to go back to school and get back to his normal life. After we reunited God and his sister I figured that would be it. I wanted Sam to get back to his life but it didn’t work out that way, our mom came back.

“I’d always wanted time with her and we were finally given it but she was different, not what we expected. It was a time that we struggled with but then she disappeared and Cas vanished.” Dean had to stop, take a breath. He knew you had to know all of this stuff but he couldn’t stop himself from recounting it for himself too. “We were able to get Mom back but she left again, just as before, and that was it for me. I talked with Sam about needing a break for just a little and he said he understood, that he felt the same way. We agreed a little separation would do us good. Cas was back so we didn’t worry much about each other, or so I thought.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Dean looked at you. “Is Sammy really upset that I left?”

“No. He missed you, quite a bit, and I just took that to mean you left him. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed.” You’d heard bits and pieces of the story from Sam but nothing like what Dean had just shared with you. In fact, you were feeling like quite the ass for the way you’d been treating him. Sam had never really said he was upset that Dean left, you’d just assumed. “I am sorry.”

Dean shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Look, I upset you by saying what I did and I don’t mean to do it but you make it so easy to snap at you.”

“Yeah, well, that’s nothing new.”

You couldn’t figure him out. He seemed so tough, snarky, and put together but one little sentence and you threw the whole balance off kilter. You really didn’t mean what you said but it seemed like Dean couldn’t stop thinking about it. All you could think is to finish your food, pay your bill, and leave before you did anything else to mess up. 

“You’ve gotten awfully quiet over there.”

You shrug, shoving your last bite of hash browns into your mouth. What could you say that hadn’t already been said? Better yet, what could you say that could make up for all of the awful things you’d been saying to him all day? Choosing to ignore the problem you threw some cash on the counter and stood up.

“Thanks for joining me but it’s late and I’m meeting Sam in a few hours to talk about this hunt.”

Dean stared after you until the door to the diner closed and then he looked down at the counter. You’d left enough to cover both of your meals and a tip. He’d scared women off before but he thought you were going to be different. Sure the conversation had been a little off but for the most part he thought you’d both been enjoying yourselves. Shaking his head he dropped a few more singles on the counter before heading after you. He made it outside just in time to watch your tail lights heading down the street. Good thing he didn’t have anything else planned for tomorrow, he could hang out with you for the whole day, as long as you didn’t run off again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever and a day since I updated, sorry about that but life is life and it likes to get in the way. Anyways here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

“So, you want to tell me what happened last night with the research.” Your foul mood from the night before had carried over to the morning with you and that might have something to do with only getting an hour of sleep.

Sam took a sip of his water, trying to figure out how to approach the fact that he took out the vampire you had come to town for. He was just one from the nest you were hunting. “Well, the thing is-” Sam cleared his throat and folded his hands on the table in front of him. “I found that vampire we came here for.”

“Well that’s just great. You send your brother to the concert because you’re doing research but you were actually taking care of the vampire we came here to take care of together.” You pushed away from the table. “So you don’t need me anymore? Dean is back and all of a sudden I’m chopped liver?”

“(Y/N) no, it’s not like that all. I was on my way to the concert when I stopped to get some gas. He was at the gas station and I followed him, I knew you were waiting and since Dean had just gotten back I sent him in my place. I should have told you but you were already there and I wanted you to enjoy yourself, you needed that break.”

“You needed that break too.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “Sam, in all seriousness, now that Dean is back am I going to become a back burner hunter to you?”

“Never!” Sam hadn’t thought about this, he should have but it never even occurred to him. He ran a hand through his hair while trying to figure out how to reassure you. “I will never get rid of you as a hunting partner. Sure, Dean is back so things are going to be different but I think we can find a balance. From what I heard you two got along at the concert last night.”

You thought about the concert, about your late night breakfast, and nearly cringed. You’d left things on a bad note with Dean and you weren’t so sure he wanted to see you anymore than you really wanted to see him. Oh, who were you kidding, of course you wanted to see him again.

“We got along fine.”

“Well, let’s go meet up with him and discuss where we are going next and if he is coming with.”

You stood up, tossing some money on the table for your coffee and a tip. “Just don’t think you’re anywhere close to being off the hook for taking out that vampire on your own.”

\------

You watched Dean toss your duffle into the trunk of his impala. “I can’t believe I agreed to leave my car at the bunker.”

“Why waste the gas,” Dean said, shrugging.

“Why did we have to take your car?” You glanced back at that dark blue 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 302. I’ll be back for you handsome, you thought. You hadn’t left your car in many places, and, from what Sam had told you while you were packing it away in the garage, it hadn’t been in nearly as many accidents as Dean’s car. Less mileage since it was a few years newer than the Impala but if you took the Mustang you would have to deal with the two doors and you’d have to do all the driving because there was no way Dean or Sam were getting their hands on your pride and joy.

Dean faced you, crossing his arms, “Baby has been through more than your lifespan.”

You rolled your eyes, it wasn’t a battle worth fighting. With one last longing glance at your car you opened up the passenger door while Sam was coming from the bunker. “Shotgun.”

Sam looked down at his long legs and than back at you, “You can’t be serious.”

You dropped onto the seat and smiled up at him. “Don’t be a baby.”

Dean started the car. “Would you two stop bickering so we can get on the road?”

Sam got into the backseat, huffing and puffing to indicate his irritation. It was going to be a long road trip.

When you and Sam had gotten back to the motel room Dean had just finished showering and he hadn’t put on a shirt yet. That really messed with your insides and you hadn’t really been able to concentrate on the conversation about your future with the boys. Sam and Dean had agreed that it would be worth the three of you trying to hunt as a group and when Dean suggested you take the impala you just kind of nodded, as you’d been doing since you got there.

Sam was the only family you had so it only made sense that you would agree to continue working with them. Neither of them noticed your silence as a problem and so within fifteen minutes of deciding you were all going to hunt together, you packed, found your next destination and hit the road. Your first stop was dropping your car off at the bunker but from there it was off to find more of the nest.

The nest was probably close to the town you had just been in and this random vamp was just too new to realize that hunting people like he was doing would only end in his death. Sam had taken care of that, which still irritated you but you knew you would have a chance to take down the leader, the female that had been making your life miserable for weeks. She’d been turning new vamps just slowly enough and spread out enough that the body counts didn’t really beg questions, except for when hunters caught wind. You were ready to take her out of the circuit and then take care of the rest of her family.

Driving with the two of them wasn’t bad, it was kind of quiet outside of the classic rock music that hummed through the car. Occasionally Sam would grunt and mumble about his legs cramping, getting a laugh out of you. Dean would crack a smile but that was all you got out of him. If Sam noticed the tension he didn’t say anything, just like a good friend is supposed to do.

At some point you dozed off, only to be woken up when the sky was black and the only light was coming from the motel in front of you. You rubbed your eyes and then let yourself out of the car. You stretched and then looked around you. Dean was unloading the trunk while Sam was unlocking the room in front of you. Taking your duffle from Dean you followed Sam into the room.  
“So which bed do the two of you want to share?”

Sam stared at you and took a deep breath. “We figured you and I would just share a bed because there is no way my brother and I can.”

You laughed, shaking your head, “No offense Sam but I think I would rather sleep on the floor.”

Dean dropped his bag next to yours and stared at you, making you shift from one heel to the other. “I’ll sleep on the floor, you take the bed.”

Figuring any argument you came up with would be pointless you just shrugged. “I think I’m going to go find some dinner.”

“Can you bring mine back to me?” Sam asked, already opening up his laptop. “I want to do some more research.”

“As long as it’s only research this time.”

Sam blushed a deep red and focused his attention on his computer screen. “I promise, only research.”

“Okay. Dean, do you want anything?”

“If you don’t mind I think I’ll walk with you.”

You minded alright but hoping to avoid any questions that could create more tension you shrugged and walked out.

\------

While you and Dean waited for the food at the diner up the street from the motel you fidgeted with your phone, trying to keep yourself distracted. Dean was right next to you, his arm nearly brushing against yours, and all you could think about doing was fumbling through an apology for your rude behavior last night. The problem was you also didn’t feel like you should apologize and you weren’t quite sure how to go on.

“You’re going to kill your phone if you keep messing around with it,” Dean said, finally tearing through the silence.

You sighed and stuffed your phone in your back pocket, not bothering to look at Dean. “Just trying to kill the time.”

“We could talk like normal people.”

You laughed. Normal? You weren’t not in the class of “normal people”. “What do you suggest we talk about? Our conversations haven’t exactly been going the greatest.”

Dean crossed his arms and looked at you with a straight face, if he’d rolled his eyes it would have created less tension. “Look, I’m not a strong communicator and there’s something about you that just begs to be picked at.”

“Same to you.”

“(Y/N)!” Your name was called through the diner. You scooped the two bags off the counter while Dean grabbed the drinks.

“I would like to talk to you more without Sam listening in,” Dean said once you were outside of the diner.

“Well, we could eat outside, but you know Sam is going to make assumptions.”

Dean shrugged. “Oh well, let him. I think we have a few things to talk about.”

Sighing, you looked at Dean. “Okay, I mean, if you say so.”

The rest of the walk back was silent. After giving Sam his food you sat with Dean in Baby. You hated when people ate in your car cause you were always afraid it would make a mess but apparently Dean didn’t have such concerns with a car that had been rebuilt so many times. The two of you ate in silence for a few minutes before Dean spoke up again.  
“Why did you barrel out of the diner the other night?”

You shrugged. “I felt like I had dug myself a deep hole that there was no crawling out of.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my pal Maggie for giving me some ideas that I was able to turn into my own with this chapter :)

Dean laughed. “Yeah, you had gotten pretty deep, but that’s okay. It was nice to have a different perspective. Plus, I’ve been avoiding thinking about everything so you actually helped me.”

You shoveled more food into your mouth as you listened to Dean. You still felt like crap for the way you had treated him, you didn’t know him and he didn’t deserve that kind of criticism from you. While it had a lot to do with Sam being your best friend you were also rude to him because there was something in you that burned whenever you got close to him, or even thought about him.

You’d been single for as long as you could remember, sure there had been some interested parties but never enough on your end for it to amount to anything. Some dates here or there but they always ended the same way, you alone. At one point you thought that maybe Sam would have potential but that was quickly put to a halt when you realized he was your family, the only family you ever really had. Thankfully nothing had ever happened between the two of you so your lives were able to go on as normal, but you weren’t sure with Dean.

You were drawn to him and you hated that. It wasn’t abnormal for you to like someone but to like someone with this amount of gut wrenching desire was new. Everytime you got close to him your palms would start to sweat and you were suddenly conscious of everything you said or did. Even now, watching him stuff his face while talking to you got to you. You knew you needed to get out of this car quickly but you couldn’t imagine leaving him just yet.

“(Y/N)?”

You blinked a few times, trying to bring yourself back to whatever he had been saying. With Dean though, honesty was the best policy, so you knew it wasn’t a good idea to try and guess what he had been saying. “I’m sorry, I kind of went off in my own little world.”

Dean chuckled, finishing the last bite of his food. “I figured when your eyes glazed over I lost you. I was just saying that I’m grateful for you and I’m glad that Sammy had you.”

The heat blossomed over your cheeks and down your neck. The car suddenly felt cramped and you figured you could use a nice long walk to cool down. You tossed your door open and took your wrappers to the garbage can. You could feel Dean behind you and you were afraid to turn around. What the heck was wrong with you?

“(Y/N)?”

That was the second time in only a few minutes that he’d said your name questioningly, but this time, this time you heard something different, almost a tinge of concern. You sidestepped and turned towards Dean, but only just slightly, you couldn’t face him full on. His green eyes were watching you, almost like he was waiting for you to flee or freak out on him. You had really made a poor impression.

“I think that I need to-” You were interrupted as the door to your motel room opened.

“Looks like we’re hitting a dead end on this hunt. I want to return to the bunker and do some more research.”

You breathed out a sigh of relief and headed into the motel room to get your stuff back in the car. At least you had a little bit more time to figure out what was going on inside of you, and you wouldn’t have to share a room with the dreamy, green eyed Winchester.

\------

The minute you were back at the bunker you shut yourself up in what you deemed your room, Sam started going through stacks of books, and Dean went to the garage. A shower would probably be a good place to start, you always got your best thinking done there, or you could go clean up your car, working on that always helped you too. The trick would be getting the car out of the garage without having to talk to Dean. Part of you itched to go work on your car, to be near him, but another part of you reminded you how dangerous that would be. That itching part couldn’t help but wonder what Dean was doing, thinking, feeling even. Succumbing to the itch you threw on some tore up jeans and a worn out t-shirt you’d found in the bunker. 

It wasn’t a long walk to the garage but you liked to wander through the bunker, it was almost like there was something new every time you walked through. As you passed the rooms you let your fingers trail along the wall. You stopped in to say hi to Sam but quickly moved on to get your car out of the garage. If you moved fast enough you wouldn’t have to actually interact with Dean. You could just look at him briefly, get your fill, and get out of there.

Dean watched you as your eyes flicked in his direction when you entered the garage. He was about to make a comment but his eyes noticed the shirt you were wearing first. It was one of his old t-shirts and his stomach turned staring at you in it. He was used to a girl throwing on one of his flannels or something after a night together but for some reason you in one of his classic old, worn out, band shirts made him weak.

You dropped into the driver's seat of your car and made sure your door was shut before letting out a shaky breath. Why was he so attractive? All it took was walking into the same room as him, even a room as large as the garage and you could feel him. You needed to get out of the garage. You turned the key but the engine just sputtered.

“No,” you said slowly and quietly. You tried turning the key again but all the engine did was sputter. “Nooooo, oh, come on buddy.” You smoothed your hand over the dashboard and tried the key one more time. The sputtering didn’t turn into a roar which meant you were stuck working on him in the garage, with Dean.

Dean waited until you had the hood popped to walk towards you. He went slow, not wanting to spook you. You reminded him of your car, a mustang, meant to be wild, not settled in one area for too long, and highly independent. When you leaned over the engine the shirt rode up, exposing your lower back and Dean was stopped in his tracks. Your jeans hugged your body and he caught himself looking over all of you. Something about you being leaned over that engine in tight jeans and his t-shirt really got him going.

“You just going to stare or are you going to come offer your unwarranted advice?”

Dean’s head snapped up and he met your eyes. “I, uh, could be the alternator.”

“I let this thing sit for only a day because we just had to take your car and this is what I return to.” You slam the hood shut and whirl on Dean, the frustration of your feelings with Dean and now the car not starting getting to you. You crossed your arms over your chest and glared at Dean. “I never leave Stang.”

“Stang?” At the squint of your eyes Dean raised his hands. “Not a very creative name is all.”

“My dad bought this car brand new, after I came into the picture I couldn’t say Mustang so I just kept calling it Stang and it stuck. Now that he’s gone, this car is all I have left and that name is one of my fondest memories of him.”

Now Dean felt like the jerk. You hadn’t opened up much since he met you and this little bit of information told you why. You were similar to him in more ways than he thought. As he stared at you he had to stuff his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out for you.

“So we were interrupted earlier,” Dean said, trying to change the subject and reduce the tension.

“Right, and we should probably go and check on that research that Sam is doing.” You turned to go but Dean grabbed your arm.

“We’ve been interrupted one too many times by my brother,” Dean said, pulling you closer.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“Honestly, what I should have done days ago.” Dean pulled you against him, and dropped his mouth over yours.

Your lips burned as you returned his kiss with just as much passion as you hunted with. You ran your fingers through what little hair he had before linking your fingers behind his neck and pulling him closer. His body molded against yours, the heat radiated through his shirt and you couldn’t seem to pull away.

Dean pulled back and played with the hem of the shirt you were wearing, not taking his eyes off of you. “My shirt looks pretty good on you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took forever and a day to give all you lovely readers but life gets in the way and I had some stuff to get through first. So, after some help from a really good friend (who I promised it would be up before the day ended and I just barely made it) I’m pleased to present Part V! I’m not caught up on Season 13 yet so that’s why it’s not keeping up with the show. Hope you enjoy.

Your face was on fire, more accurately all of you was on fire. You wanted to step back, distance yourself, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. In fact you found yourself inching closer to him again. He’d commented on the shirt you were wearing, you hadn’t known it was his but somehow that felt right and made it just a little bit better to be wearing. Wearing his shirt and being in his arms was comfortable, almost too comfortable, but you were so distracted being this close to him you didn’t realize the trouble you were in.

Dean let his hands rest on your lower back, just underneath the shirt, holding you against him. It was taking everything he had not to take his shirt off of you, but he didn’t think he was ready for that yet. There was something about you that drove him crazy. He didn’t know what he was feeling, he was concerned by that alone. He was usually so sure of himself, he was cocky and he knew it. He’d always been able to figure his route out with women, he knew what they liked before they told him, but with you he was blinded. Maybe it’s because of how similar the two of you were but he didn’t like that he didn’t know his way with you. He didn’t like that he felt like he was stumbling through the dark trying to understand you, to understand himself.

The heavy steel door opening pulled you away from Dean. He stepped to the side while you opened the hood of Stang back up. You had absolutely nothing in your hands so you walked to the driver’s side and got into the car. Perhaps if you pretended you had just tweaked something Sam wouldn’t get suspicious. You turned the key in the ignition and listened to the whining engine, your heart broke just a little bit more.

“Whoa, that doesn’t sound too good,” Sam said, coming to a stop next to Dean.

You got out of the car and almost slammed the door but remembered it wasn’t the car you frustrated with, not really anyways. “All because we just had to take the Impala. Stang knew I was leaving him behind.” You watched Dean roll his eyes and Sam chuckle.

“Well, I’d love to encourage you finishing this but I’m getting nowhere on this research thing and it’s closing in on midnight. We should all really get some sleep.”

You thought about how you’d only gotten an hour of sleep, all the driving that had been done, and all of the emotions you’d run through; yeah, perhaps sleep was a good idea. You closed the hood and followed the boys into the winding halls. You reached your room and waved goodnight, ignoring the look Dean was giving you.

“Goodnight (Y/N/N),” Sam said.

“Night, Sam, Dean.”

“(Y/N) you got a minute?” Dean asked.

Sam stared between the two of you and shook his head. Something was off with you, he could tell right away, but he didn’t want to get in the middle of it. If past experience was any indication Sam knew not to get involved when it came to you and boys. He gave you a nod and walked off.

“I’m kind of going off of one hour of sleep here, plus we’ve had a really long day, so I’d really like to go to bed.”

Dean watched Sam round the corner and disappear down the hall before stepping closer to you. He lifted a hand and cupped your face. “I just wanted to give you a proper goodnight.” Dean bent down and kissed you.

The kiss was soft, gentle. You melted into him, bracing yourself with your hands against his chest. The heat radiated through his shirt, bringing you closer. He leaned over you and you arched your back, your head brushed the door behind you and for one fleeting moment you considered inviting him in. The minute that thought crept into your brain you pushed it out and him away.

“What?” He whispered.

“I can’t,” you said, shaking your head. “We should get some sleep.”

Dean dropped his lips to yours once more before backing down the hall. “Not something we can keep avoiding.”

You shut yourself in your room and locked your door. You crawled onto your bed and curled up on your side, touching your lips with your finger tips. Was it really possible to feel this strong of a connection with someone this fast?

\------

It had been almost two weeks since Sam took out the new vamp and you’d had no leads. The clan was staying quiet, they knew hunters were onto them. If Sam hadn’t taken that vamp out then maybe, just maybe you’d have been able to get somewhere with this clan. However, if it had been almost two weeks since killing the vamp that also meant it had been almost two weeks since Dean had kissed you.

You’d kept yourself scarce. You were finally able to get Stang running so you took him outside to work a lot while Dean stayed in the garage. If Dean was helping Sam study, you ran errands or studied in your room. Any excuse to not have to spend periods of time with Dean. You wanted to desperately but this wasn’t the time for distractions. Of course every once in awhile you worked with the two of them together, as long as Sam was around you felt better, but you were still too nervous to hang out with Dean for too long.

Today happened to be one of those days where you found yourself in the library working with Dean and Sam. You were on a laptop while the boys poured over books.

“This is getting ridiculous!” Sam said, slamming a book shut and pushing back from the table in the library.

You glanced up from the laptop. “Maybe you pissed her off so she’s in hiding.” You went back to scrolling through the search results. You were about to give up as well but you came across a link to a story about seven girls who had gone missing. You opened it and read through. The women had been missing for a couple days now, families were asking for any information, all the same. Nothing that sounded like what you were hunting but it was just odd enough that you spun the laptop around and showed it to the guys.

“So what,” Dean said after reading through the article.

“Seven girls in the past three days, that doesn’t strike you as odd?” When Dean just shrugged you turned to Sam. “Sam, come on.”

“She’s right, let’s grab our bags and head out.”

“What about the case we were already on?”

“It’s been dead for two weeks,” you said, standing up. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’d rather go and make sure more women don’t disappear than sit around chasing nothing.” You left the two of them to go pack your bag. It was going to be a long drive, close to eight hours to get to Waterloo, but if it meant you’d actually be doing something you knew it would be worth it.

Sam watched Dean check the trunk of Baby. He’d been quiet since you left to go pack your bag. He dropped his duffel, a little bit rougher than necessary before walking to the driver’s door and yanking it open. Sam set his duffle in the trunk and waited for you. He flinched when Dean pulled his door shut, but quickly relaxed when he saw you walk in looking happier than you had the last couple weeks. He waited for you to drop your stuff in the trunk before he closed it. He opened the passenger door and looked at you waiting.

“No, go ahead, this is a longer drive,” you said, opening the rear passenger door.

You sat down and leaned against the closed door. You rested your head against the window, ignoring Dean. Maybe if you were lucky you would fall asleep.

\------

You awoke on a mattress, the moonlight shining through the partially closed shades. You stretched your arms out and twisted until you were laying on your back. A soft snore had you looking next to you and you found Sam on the other bed. You looked towards the floor quickly, searching for Dean, cursing yourself for caring at all. You could barely make out his shadow but there he was, one arm across his chest and another under his head. You saw his fingers drumming and knew he was awake. Glancing at the spot next to you you shook your head and sat up.

“Dean?”

Dean glanced at you, “Oh, hey, (Y/L/N). What are you doing up?”

“I slept most of the car ride, what are you doing up?”

“Just,” Dean adjusted, mumbled, “can’t sleep.”

“Look, if you can promise to keep your hands to yourself I will let you sleep up here.”

“I’ve done a pretty good job of that these past two weeks.”

“Fine. Sleep on the floor.” You laid back down, on your side, facing Sam. You listened to the shuffling on the ground and then you felt the bed dip beside you. Your insides tightened and then fluttered. You turned and faced him, he was laying on his back, arm behind his head and arm crossed over his chest, just like on the floor.

“Roll back over (Y/L/N).”

“I didn’t give you my last name so you could stop using my first name.”

Dean looked at you, grinned. “Right, but it’s just so much fun.”

You dropped on your back and wished you could scoot away from him. The heat was radiating off of him, it was enticing. You felt him shift and then his arm was next to yours, his hand mere inches from yours. You stretched your pinky out, touching his with the same pressure as a feather. Within seconds his hand engulfed yours and you closed your eyes, fighting all of the nerves in you.

“Dean-”

“(Y/N/N),” Dean whispered.

You turned your head and found Dean’s bright green eyes, highlighted by the moonlight, staring at you. “We can’t.”

“We’re not doing anything.”

You moved closer, slightly angling yourself towards him. “What about Sam?”

“What about him?”

“You’re his brother, I’m his best friend, isn’t there some line we’d be crossing?”

“We have to do what’s best for us.”

“And if I don’t know what that is?”

“Well, then I guess we’ll have to figure that out together.” Dean brought his free hand up to cup your face and he brought his lips to yours.

You melted into this kiss, you pulled your hand free and moved on top of Dean. His hands moved to your waist and you cupped his face in your hands. The heat was moving between the two of you, something you don’t remember ever happening with anyone else before. You were in too deep, but this time you just couldn’t pull away. You fell deeper as your tongue met his, then he nipped at your lip and small moan escaped your lips. Your breathing was ragged and you dropped your mouth back on his.

Dean pulled away, pulling you to his chest. He dropped a kiss to the top of your head. “We need to stop before we wake up Sam.”

“Well, Sam isn’t always going to be here.” You kissed his neck and then curled into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Before you even opened your eyes you felt warmth and you snuggled in closer. You heard the steady beat of a heart and felt your hand move up and down with the chest it was resting on. You heard movement, rustling, coming from somewhere but you were just too comfortable to move. You felt the arm wrapped around you tighten, the hand on your arm moving up and down. You sighed and slowly opened your eyes. You looked up at Dean and saw him peering down at you.

“Mornin’,” he whispered.

“Morning,” you said, a small smile forming on your lips.

Sam cleared his throat, “Yeah, morning.”

You sat up, probably too fast when you felt your head spinning. You dropped your legs over the side of the bed and looked at Sam who was sitting at the small table in your motel room, his laptop open in front of him.

“Morning Sam, how long have you been awake?” You glanced at the coffee and bag of what you thought were pastries on the table. “Why didn’t you wake us?”

“You both looked pretty comfortable.”

You stood up and went to the table, grabbing one of the coffees. “Where are we going first?”

“Station, I’ve already compiled a list of all the girls with their addresses. We’ll talk to the station first, see where they’re at and then we can head to the first address.”

You unpacked your duffle. “Do we want to separate, talk to more of them at once?” You pulled out your bag of shower stuff and your pantsuit.

“Probably shouldn’t have all three of us at one location,” Sam said. “Could be perceived as threatening, overpowering.”

“You’re right, we’ll split up. I’m going to shower, we can head to the station and break off from there.”

Dean waited until the door closed and the shower started before he went to the table and sat down across from Sam. He opened the bag and pulled out two bear claws.

“One of those is for (Y/N).”

“But there’s only two.”

“Yeah, it’s called sharing.”

Dean dropped a bear claw back in the bag and grabbed one of the coffees. “Thanks for doing this by the way.”

“Sorry if I got in your way last night.”

Dean took a bite and almost choked on his first bite. “Got in the way? We slept, that’s all. She saw I was uncomfortable on the floor so she offered to share her bed.”

“Well, you two looked pretty cozy this morning.”

“I was pretty comfortable.” Dean leaned back and stretched his legs out. He thought about how well you fit against him, the comfort he felt when you snuggled in closer to him. He’d shared a bed with plenty of women before, but just sleeping wasn’t something he was that used to; however, with you he was starting to believe he could do the whole just sleeping thing, as long as it meant he got to lay next to you.

Dean was chewing down on his last bite of the bear claw when you walked out of the bathroom. He struggled to swallow as his throat was now surprisingly dry. Dean had only ever seen you in jeans and t-shirts, maybe a plaid here or there, but in your pantsuit he felt a new sense of interest wash over him.

“Dean you’re not ready to go yet?”

Dean finally swallowed his last bite and stood up. “Sorry, I, uh, was waiting for you so i could get in a quick shower myself.”

You thought about joking that Dean should have joined you but some chain in you kept you from being able to say that. “Well, get to it then, we’re already running late.”

Dean scooped his duffle from the ground and walked into the bathroom, only glancing back at you while he closed the door. You were beautiful and he was struggling to keep his head in the game, on the case.

You sighed, dropping your bag of shower stuff in your duffle and then sitting on the empty chair Dean had just vacated. You reached into the bag and found a bear claw.

“Only one?” You joked.

“I swear, Chuck sent me you after Dean left because you two are peas in a pod.” At your confused look Sam continued. “He was going to eat both of those until I told him that one was for you.”

You smiled, taking a bite. “Did you see the pool?”

“Yeah, looks like they clean it maybe once a month.”

“Aw, come on, it’s not that bad.”

“It’s pretty bad.”

“Sometimes how healthy you are and concerned about mild cleanliness issues is concerning to me.”

“Well, one of us needs to be.”

You finished your bear claw and then straightened your suit jacket. “I’m thinking that you can drop me off on one of the streets and then I can find the first house and I’ll have you pick me up after.”

“We could send Dean on his own, unless you want to work with Dean.”

“We just slept, Sam. You’re my hunting partner, but you two were hunting partners before I came along so I would understand if you want to work with him again.”

Sam shook his head. “You’re my partner.”

“We could always call in Cas,” you suggested, shrugging. “Send him and Dean to take a few and we take the rest. Could save us having to try and find another car to do this. Plus, I think we could use this after how the last time went.”

“That’s not a bad idea, we don’t really know what we’re up against here and I think Dean could use some time with his best friend.” Sam pulled his phone out and called Cas. “Hey, we’re in Waterloo, Iowa and could use some help, how soon can you get here?” After a brief pause and a roll of the eyes, Sam responded. “Yes, Cas, okay, see you soon.”

You laughed and drained the rest of your coffee. “I think I’ve missed him.”

Sam shut his laptop and straightened his tie. “Well, you could always work with him today.”

“I’ve missed him,” you said, standing up, stretching, “but not that much.”

Dean exited the bathroom, dressed in his suit and tie garb. Wasn’t his favorite outfit but it got the job done.

In your head you whistled at Dean, but really all you did was look him up and down and reflect on how absolutely great he looked in that suit.

“Uh, hey, (Y/N/N), I think you’ve got a little drool,” Sam whispered.

You elbowed Sam who let out a satisfying grunt. “Let’s go boys.” You left the motel room and headed straight for the car.

Dean beat Sam out the door and caught up to you. “So who’s the lucky soul that gets to work with you today?”

You faced him, not bothering to try and separate yourself from him. “Sam. You get Cas.”

Dean closed his eyes. “Cas, really?”

“He’s your best friend, don’t be like that.”

“You know he once tried to introduce himself and held his badge upside down? Or how about the time he was bad cop, but was really just bad everything?”

“I think you can handle him.” You turned to get in the back of the car but turned your head back towards Dean. “Oh, by the way, you should wear suits more often.” You quickly opened the door and ducked in the back, not looking at Dean.

\------

“Alright, last one,” you said, running a hand over your face, the exhaustion of crying parents starting to consume you.

“And I’m sure it’ll go just like all the rest of them,” Sam said, knocking on the door.

“Sam, it’s only been a few days, these families are finally starting to fear the worst. Fake FBI coming and knocking on their doors don’t help either.”

“Yeah, well, I hope the other two are having better luck.” Sam knocked on the door again and it finally opened.

“Hello?” A woman, probably no more than five-four, opened the door. Her hair was short and graying, her clothes--a worn shirt and faded jeans--were rumpled. She looked like she hadn’t slept since her daughter had gone missing.

“We’re sorry to bother you ma’am,” you said, holding your badge out, “but I am Agent Jones and this is my partner, Agent Smith. Are you Allison Waters mother?.”

“I am.”

“We would like to ask you a few questions about her disappearance and the others’ in town.”

She pulled the door open further and directed you in with a wave of her hand. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“No, thank you,” Sam said, sitting down on the plaid couch. He waited until the woman was seated herself before asking her your first question. “I know this is going to be hard, but we need you to be as honest with us as possible. Does your daughter have any friends, boyfriends, or ex-boyfriends who she would run off with?”

“No.”

“Mrs. Waters-”

“Please, call me JoAnn.”

“JoAnn, where was your daughter when she disappeared.”

“Like I told the officers, she was supposed to be at her friends house.”

“Supposed to be?”

“According to Milly the girls never showed up after school and then they both never came home that night.”

“Did either of them have any reason to run away?”

“They both lived pretty charmed lives, I can’t imagine why they would want to.”

“Ma’am, have you noticed anything strange around town?” Sam asked. “Something like weird smells, odd behavior?”

“Well, besides the fact that a bunch of girls went missing in only a couple of days I would say no, everything is just as it always is.”

You knew that JoAnn was nearing the breaking point so you reached over and placed a hand on Sam’s forearm. He looked at you and you nodded, it was time to go.

“Thank you for your time JoAnn,” you said, handing a card over to her. “If you want to talk feel free to give this number a call.”

You and Sam left, heading back to the car Cas had brought. The two of you drove in silence back to the motel and found the Impala parked there. When you entered you found Cas sitting on a chair and staring at the wall while Dean was laying on the bed you’d shared last night.

“I take it your day went as well as ours?”

Dean groaned and sat up, dropping his legs over the side of the bed. “They all just disappeared, none of them really have any idea of what’s going on. Most of them are just upset, confused.”

“Great,” you said grabbing your duffle. “Well, I don’t know about all of you but today has been a very long day and I think a nice swim could help.”

“You can’t be serious about that.”

“Sam, we talked about this earlier, just because it doesn’t meet your standards, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it.” You walked into the bathroom and changed into your suit. You grabbed one of the towels and left the bathroom. You slipped a pair of sandals on and left the motel room.

Dean waited for the door to close before standing up and grabbing his duffle. “I think I’m going to join her.”


End file.
